Welcome Home
by stitchandshock
Summary: She's been gone for so long... the one who made him feel... something. When she gets back, a memorable night ensues. Lemon xD


**I am so sorry I haven't posted for so long. Inspiration is thin. But, I should be back soon. School starts again in a month, and then I'll have to write fanfiction to avoid homework. I hope you enjoy this little thing. It's porn... with plot! Sort of ^-^**

**Riiight. This story is set just at the Kishin's reawakening, so Stein's not too crazy, kay? And, we're presuming that YoungAdult!Stein wasn't insane, seeing as it was the reawakening of Kishin that sent Stein mad.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oceania… that's ridiculous." Stein said. Marie's eye, long since reddened by tears, gave a sympathetic and upset gaze.<em>

"_I know. But I've got to do it." Marie said._

"_You said you were going to retire once you made Deathscythe." Stein said._

"_It just… It hasn't worked out like that. We're short on Deathscythes as it is, and Oceania's the least labour-intensive." Marie said, sitting on Stein's lap. He sighed, resting his head on her back._

"_I don't want you to go." he said, quietly. Marie sighed and nestled into his neck._

"_I know. I don't want to leave you alone." she replied._

"_Why does everyone leave?" Stein asked. Marie sighed._

"_Everyone leaves, but not everyone comes back. I __will__ come back." Marie said. Stein looked up at the pure and utter truth in her eyes._

"_Okay." he whispered. Marie smiled._

"_I'll call, I promise." Marie said, pressing her hand to his face. Stein pressed his hand over hers and nodded._

"_I know." he said, his tone so heartbreaking that it made Marie's eyes water again. She sniffed and shook her head, leaning on Stein's chest as he pulled his arms around her tightly._

"_Hell, I could be a doctor by the time you get back." Stein said. Marie smiled._

"_What do you mean 'could'? You're top of your class, Stein. Plus," Marie giggled, "My mother always told me to marry a doctor." _

"_You hate your mother." Stein replied. Marie sighed._

"_I know, she's a cow. But, hey. She married my dad for money." Marie said._

"_Well, I'm probably going to be a penniless doctor, just a side note." Stein replied. Marie smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist._

"_Lucky I'm not my mother. I'm marrying you because I love you." Marie replied. Stein shook his head._

"_I still don't see why." Stein replied. Marie sighed._

"_We've been over this. It's because you make me smile. You're intelligent. You're pretty to look at." Marie started. Stein rolled his eyes._

"_And you've got a really nice butt." Marie ended, tilting her head to the side. Stein grinned and slid his hand gently under Marie's jaw, pulling her lips to his._

_It was going to be a rough stint, but he knew she'd come back._

* * *

><p>Stein's head shot up when he heard the knock on the laboratory doors. He sighed and stood up. Who the hell was calling at this time of night? He walked over and opened the doors, his eyes closed.<p>

"Yes?" Stein asked, not bothering to open his eyes, seeing as it probably wasn't anyone useful.

"I'm home." the voice said. Stein couldn't believe it.

No.

He opened his eyes.

"…Marie?" he managed. The golden eyes of his fiancée; the fiancée who had been forced to go to Oceania all that time ago, was back, on his doorstep, the ring still on her finger.

"Franken." Marie smiled, literally jumping into Stein's arms. Stein held the woman tight, taking in everything, the smell of her hair, the feel of her body, the touch of her skin.

"This is new." Marie said, looking at the bolt through Stein's head, tracing her fingers around the edge of the cold metal.

"It's not as bad as it seems." Stein said.

"Oh, you're way past explaining your experiments to me." Marie replied.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Stein said, looking at Marie.

"I found out I was coming back fifteen minutes before my flight." Marie sighed. She pressed her lips to his and melted into the kiss, a kiss she'd missed for years.

"I got summoned by Shinigami-sama. I could be back for good." Marie whispered. Stein smiled widely and, still holding Marie, began to speak.

"H-How are you?" Stein asked.

"Sick of being a Mjolnir." Marie smiled, pressing her left hand to Stein's face. He felt the cool touch of her engagement ring; the one he'd given her before she left.

"Is that all?" Stein asked. Marie smiled.

"No." Marie said. Stein grinned and put Marie down, taking her bags and putting them in his room; _their_ room.

"But, seriously, how are you?" Stein asked.

"I should be really tired. But I'm not." Marie smiled, Stein sitting down next to her and watching as she crawled onto his lap. Stein couldn't help but remark.

"How 'not tired' are you, exactly?" he asked, suggestively.

It had been a while.

"Oh, quite." Marie smirked, looking at Stein. Stein grinned.

"You must get sick of missions; you must have gotten sick of all the fighting in Oceania, right?" Stein asked. Marie sighed and shrugged, before her gaze turned to a seductive one.

"I'm sick of not having sex, that's for sure." Marie said.

"Well, I did promise you 'welcome home' sex." Stein said. Marie nodded and grinned.

"I think I'll take you up on that one." Marie whispered, pressing her lips to Stein's ear. Stein grinned and looked Marie in her uncovered eye.

"If you'd like." Stein said. Marie giggled and wrapped her arms around Stein's neck as he carried her to the bedroom, laying her down on the bed and pulling at her blouse.

She clawed at his back and repeatedly whispered Stein's name into his ear. She was getting impatient. Not having her fiancé for all those years really took a toll on her endurance with him.

"Alright, alright." Stein said, looking down at Marie and undoing her blouse, ripping it off to reveal her bra.

"I've missed you three." Stein smirked. Marie rolled her eyes and held Stein's head close to her chest.

"Get reacquainted." she smiled, sitting up and kissing Stein once more. She ran her hands along his waistband, unbuckling his trousers and watching as they fell to the floor, leaving only his boxers with their obvious tenting.

"I'm glad you've stayed with these over the years." Marie gasped. Stein smirked as he pulled his shirt off, crawling over Marie who had managed to slide out of her skirt.

Stein sucked at Marie's collarbone as she took her bra off, throwing it across the room. Stein grinned as he took one of Marie's nipples between his teeth, sucking on it, evoking moans from deep within her. It got to the stage where neither Marie nor Stein needed much more to go over the edge.

It had just been so _long_. It was depressing, really.

Stein pressed his lips to Marie's ear, curling himself over her as he removed his boxers.

"How do you want it?" he whispered, darkly. Marie grinned as she rid herself of her underpants.

"I need you to give me all you've got, Franken Stein." Marie replied, pressing her lips to Stein's ear and gently teasing his earlobe between her teeth as she finished. Stein obliged, pressing into her slowly at first, teasing her completely and utterly.

"I've not been faithful to you for years to come back and be tormented." Marie whispered. Stein took this as an invitation and pinned Marie's hands above her head, thrusting into her with all his might. The thrusts were erratic at first, but Marie placed her hands on Stein's hips and guided him where she wanted him to go.

"Eep! Stein!" Marie called, her eyes squeezing shut and her breathing becoming noisy every time Stein pushed into her.

"Marie!" Stein called, tightening his grip on Marie's hips, slamming her down into the mattress. Marie's arms wrapped around Stein's neck, threading her fingers through his hair and moaning loudly.

"Stein!" Marie yelled, her senses dulled. All she could feel was Stein forcing himself between her legs, over and over, and the pleasure bubbling up in her core.

"S-S-S-S…" Marie made a hissing sound, though her partner figured she was trying to say his name. Coherent thought was no longer an option as both Stein and Marie let out a series of animalistic noises. They'd not been able to have each other for so longs, and now, right here, all of the pent-up energy was being released.

"Mmm… _Mmhm!_ There!" Marie exclaimed, her back arching as Stein repeatedly hit the sweet spot inside of her, causing her to suck in a sharp breath.

"Marie…" Stein groaned, his own release edging closer and closer.

The feel of Marie, the scent of her, the look of her; it was becoming too much.

Marie wouldn't last much longer either, the power of her lover never ceased to amaze her.

Eventually, neither of them could hold on any longer. Marie grabbed Stein's shoulders as she climaxed with a loud moan. Stein also yelled Marie's name, his thick fluids filling Marie as he felt her go slack, her arms falling to the side.

"Marie." Stein whispered, pulling out of Marie and falling to the side, curling his body around her and pulling the covers over both of them.

"I've missed you so much." Stein said, kissing Marie on the neck.

"I've missed you too." Marie said, running her hand up Stein's thigh. Stein grinned as he sat up in bed, leaning over to his bedside table and grabbing a cigarette. He lit it and stuck it between his lips, taking a long drag before blowing the smoke out the corner of his mouth. Marie sighed and took a small breath in.

"I know it's bad," Marie said, "but I love the smell of cigarette smoke." Stein smirked.

"Maybe it's because it's the smell that always follows our sex." Stein said. Marie smiled before her face turned more solemn.

"What is it?" Stein asked.

"I…" Marie said, before laughing slightly, "No. It's stupid."

"No, what is it?" Stein asked. Marie sighed.

"When it got really bad… when I missed you really badly… I tried taking up smoking." Marie said. Stein looked down at her.

"Seriously?" Stein asked. Marie nodded.

"It wasn't the same." Marie said. Stein smirked and placed one arm around Marie, his hand on her arm, the other held his cigarette.

"So how was it in Oceania?" Stein asked, holding Marie's left hand in his own and twirling her engagement ring on her finger.

"Not all it's cracked up to be. You weren't there, for a start." Marie said. Stein smiled slightly.

"And?" Stein asked.

"And there was this one dumbass meister down there who wolf-whistled every time he saw me and nicknamed me 'Juggernauts.'" Marie said, her eyes narrowing. Stein chuckled slightly.

"Sounds like Spirit." Stein said.

"Worse. But, speaking of Spirit, how is he?" Marie asked.

"Good, good. Trying to win his way back into Maka's good graces. Though, she's a teenage girl now, I doubt that'll happen." Stein said.

"Goodness… I remember when she was _born_." Marie said.

"Tell me about it." Stein said.

"I am glad to be back." Marie said.

"I'm glad you're back." Stein said, kissing Marie on the forehead. Marie smiled.

"We're still keeping our engagement secret, right?" Marie asked. Stein nodded.

"I think that's the best." Stein said.

"If I ever get pregnant, we're in a predicament." Marie said. Stein smirked.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge if we get to it." Stein smiled. Marie looked up at Stein.

"_When_ we get to it." Marie said.

"Alright, alright, geez." Stein grinned.

"I've been back for about an hour and you've already bruised me." Marie said, looking down at her hips. Stein smirked and turned Marie over to face him, resting his hand on the gentle curve of her hip.

"Welcome home. Leave your humanity at the door." Stein smirked. Marie ran her finger along Stein's jaw.

"You need to shave." Marie said.

"I've had nobody to look respectable for." Stein said. Marie smiled.

"Well, you do now." Marie smiled, pressing her forehead against Stein's.

"I suppose I'll have to stop walking around the laboratory naked, too." Stein smirked.

"Oh, no, that's mandatory." Marie whispered.

"As long as the same rules apply to you, too." Stein replied.

"Of course." Marie smiled.

"You are coming back to live with me, right?" Stein asked.

"Of course I am." Marie nodded. Stein kissed Marie again, holding her close. He couldn't believe that she was back. Finally, he had someone to live for again.

"I just… I love you." Stein said, pressing his hand to the side of Marie's face. Marie cupped her hand over Stein's cheek, stroking his forehead with her thumb.

"I love you too." Marie whispered. Stein grinned and kissed Marie on the forehead, before sitting back and taking Marie all in. Her bare form lay gently on the bed, her head resting on Stein's shoulder. He brushed her hair away from her face, stroking her cheek gently.

"You're so gorgeous." Stein said. Marie blushed slightly.

"Don't." Marie smiled.

"It's true." Stein remarked, resting his hand on her waist, trailing his hand down her hip and then back up her ribcage.

"Pssht." Marie sighed, pressing her hand to Stein's chest. Stein smirked and closed his eyes.

"I have to tell you something." Stein said, quietly.

"Yes?" Marie asked, a concerned look on her face. Stein took a deep breath in.

"With the Kishin's reawakening… the madness is going to get worse within me." Stein said. Marie looked on sympathetically.

"I know, Stein." Marie said.

"I don't know how bad it's going to get." Stein said.

"Well, I'm going to stay with you. No matter what." Marie said, adamantly.

"I just… I don't know what I'm going to do. How much control I'll retain, what I'll remember… I might not even recognise you." Stein said. Marie closed her eyes.

"I'll bring you back. My wavelength." Marie said, pressing her hand to Stein's heart. Stein nodded, taking her hand.

"I'm not going without a fight." Stein replied, watching as Marie curled her fingers around his.

"You never were one to go quietly." Marie smiled, pulling the covers up over her shoulders.

"I'm so glad you're home." Stein said.

_Home_.

It was where she belonged.

"I'm glad to be back, Franken." she replied, in a whisper.


End file.
